


tongue

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: polyam SG1 [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, M/M, sg1 as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: When Janet is unable to make it to Cassandra's parent-teacher conference, the polycule fills in.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Teal'c
Series: polyam SG1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426948
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	tongue

**Author's Note:**

> for reference: Cassandra calls Janet mom, Sam mom, and Teal'c dad. Jack and Daniel she calls uncles
> 
> tw for this story: mentions of offscreen violence

\---------

SG1 arrives at the school, appearing only slightly awkward among the businessman dads and soccer moms. Children run through the halls, and the team give them fond smiles. They all love children. Then a familiar blond head rounds a corner, running into Sam’s waiting arms with a cry:

“Mom!”

Sam responds, equally lovingly:

“Cassandra!”

After a long hug, the girl bounces over to Teal’c:

“Dad!”

He ruffles her long hair, careful not to mess up the pink bow holding back her hair and replies:

“I too am happy to see you, Cassandra.”

The girl then completes her circuit by running towards Jack and Daniel:

“Uncle Daniel, Uncle Jack!”

She giggles as Jack lifts her up into her arms and waves hello to Daniel. As she finishes greeting them, an adult follows her out of the classroom. The woman smiles and introduces herself:

“Hello there, I’m Mrs. Whitfeild. I assume you are here for Cassandra’s teacher parent conference.”

Sam nods and extends a hand to shake.

“Yes we are. I’m Sam, this is Teal’c, Daniel, and Jack. We’re very happy to meet you.”

Mrs. Whitfield gives them a look, obviously wondering why uncles had come to a conference meeting, but leads them inside the classroom without questioning it. They settle down at one of the tables and she begins to speak.

“I’m glad to tell you that Cassandra is doing quite well. She excels especially in math, but struggles somewhat with reading. On the social side, she gets along well with her classmates but only seems to have a few friends.”

Sam leans down to speak to Cassandra who has taken a seat on her lap.

“Do you like your friends, cassandra?”

The girl smiles and nods.

“Are you happy with how many friends you have?”

Again, she nods.

Sam looks back up at Mrs. Whitfield.

“As long as she’s happy I’m happy, I’m happy.”

Mrs. Whitfield nods. 

“Well, I have no real causes for concern. Would you like to see her schoolwork?”

While Sam and Daniel take a look at her homework with Mrs. Whitfeild, Cassandra excitedly drags Jack and Teal’c over to look at her drawings.

\--------  
Jack ambles out of the class room first, holding Cassandra's hand. Sam, Daniel and Teal’c quickly follow and Sam steps up next to Jack. Jack throws her a glance before saying:

“Mrs. Whitfield seemed nice enough.”

Sam grins; Jack wants only the best for Cassandra. He’s quite protective of the little girl.

“Yes, she seemed very capable. And I’m glad to hear everything’s going well.”

Cassandra is grinning up at Sam as she quips:

“With you and uncle Daniel to help with homework, how could I be doing badly?”

Jack laughs. 

“Someone has a lot of confidence in your abilities, Sam.”

Daniel speaks up from behind them:

“Well not every kid has an astrophysicist as a mom to help with math, a doctor as a mom to help with biology, and an archaeologist as an uncle to help with languages.”

Cassandra adds:

“And don’t forget Dad! He helps me with PE.”

Jack shakes his head jokingly at Teal’c.

“Already getting Cas on your exercising routine? You’re creating a monster.”

Cassandra smirks proudly and tugs at Jack’s hand.

“I want ice cream!”

Jack looks around their little group for approval before saying:

“Sounds good, Cas.”

\------------

Cassandra is leaning against Teal’c, sitting on the bench outside the open air ice cream parlor. She licks at the ice cream, trying her best not to let the melted bits slide down the cone. Teal’c hands her napkins, which she wraps around the ice cream cone. Daniel, Jack and Sam are still debating what to order, whereas Teal’c and Cas had known what they wanted right away. Teal’c may or may not bring her by the ice cream parlor more often than Janet technically would approve of. He can’t help but spoil Cas.

Cassandra speaks up through a mouthful of mint ice cream:

“I drew you and mom a picture.”

Teal’c can’t help but smile at that.

“That is very kind of you cassandra.”

The girl carefully wipes her hands clean before pulling a folded sheet of construction paper out of her pocket. She unfolds it and holds it up proudly. Teal’c takes a look at the quite well drawn drawing of him and Sam hugging.

“That is beautifully done, Cassandra. I will treasure it.”

Cassandra grins widely and hands it over. He carefully tucks it into a pocket and resolves to put it up in their apartment when they get home. They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching Daniel and Jack argue about whether sundaes or concertes are better. Cassandra grins at her uncles and says:

“How long do you think this is going to take them?”

Teal’c smiles fondly at his lovers and says:

“Quite some time.”

Cas laughs. Just then Sam manages to order and head their way, holding a small coffee rather than ice cream. Cassandra looks the coffee over disapprovingly and sticks her tongue out in disgust. Sam laughs and takes a seat next to Cas, asking:

“What’s that about?”

Cas says:

“I don’t know how you adults can drink that.”

Sam wraps an arm around her shoulders and admits:

“It’s definitely an acquired taste.”

Cas cuddles close and says:

“I wish mom had been able to come today.”

Janet had been planning to join them for the teacher-parent conference but a last minute emergency at the SGC had pulled her away. Sam runs a hand through Cas’s hair and comforts her:

“I know honey. She’ll be at the next one, I promise.”

Cas nods, smiling weakly, and asks:

“Is everyone at the SGC okay?”

Sam turns to Teal’c, unsure how to answer that, as she hasn’t been in contact since before the conference meeting. Teal’c smiles gently at Cas and says:

“Yes, Janet has taken care of the injuries and there were no casualties.”

Cas looks content. 

“Good. Were there aliens this time?”

Teal’c bows his head in his signature slow nod.

“Indeed. Some sort of predatory rodent I believe.”

Cas giggles at that image. Sam asks her:

“Speaking of rodents, how’s your hamster doing?”

Cas’s eyes light up as she talks about her beloved pet.

“Pickles is doing really well! We got her a new cage, much bigger than the last one and she seems to be happier.”

Their conversation is interrupted as Jack and Daniel arrive, still arguing loudly over the merits of different ice cream forms. Cassandra giggles and snips at them:

“Took you long enough!”

Jack and Daniel break off their argument, looking surprised. They probably weren’t aware that they took a long time. Cas is almost done with her ice cream cone already. Jack grins at her and says:

“Sorry, just had to fight Daniel over his wrong opinion.”

He elbows Daniel as he speaks.

Daniel narrows his eyes and elbows back, almost spilling his concrete. But they quickly leave their fighting behind in order to take seats, Daniel next to Sam and Jack next to Teal’c. Sam leans into Daniel, still running her hand through Cas’s hair. She feels perfectly happy like this, the heat of the coffee in one hand, the soft strands of Cas’s hair in the other, and the pressure of Daniel’s side against hers. Jack and Daniel continue sniping at each other over her head, as they are wont to do, and she catches Teal’c smiling at them. She sighs and lets her eyes slip closed, just sitting in the sunlight and basking in their presence. 

\----------


End file.
